


Too Old For Me - CrankGamePlays X Teamiplier

by milkinmytits



Category: Teamiplier + Friends, Youtube RPF
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Boy X Man, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, F/M, Fem boy, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, M/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier + Friends, Multi, Panty Kink, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Runaway, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Smut, Statutory Rape, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Markiplier, TeamIplier - Freeform, Top Sean McLoughlin, YouTube, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkinmytits/pseuds/milkinmytits





	1. Chapter 1

~

Ethan had just 'moved' to LA, running away from an abusive home, just barely turned 17. The city was so big, he didn't know where to go, or where he was going. Sunlight began to shrink until there was none left, and he collapsed onto the ground, painfully dizzy. And yet, he didn't miss home. Flashbacks started popping up into his mind, and he cried, terrified of those retched people finding him and hurting him.

There was no way they could track me from Portland, Maine, could they? He asked himself, unsure if he even wanted to know the answer. His pitiful crying grew louder and louder as they night fell, until a strange man came upon him. He was well dressed and seemed to be in his late twenties, well built and Korean.

"Are you okay?"

The boy only shook his head, grimacing as the cold bit at his arms, hunger tearing and clawing at his stomach. He hadn't eaten in days. The tears kept flowing as the man helped him stand.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Ethan shook his head again, this time with panic, unable to use his words. The Korean man scanned the neighborhood around them, his eyes narrowing skeptically.

"Who did this to you, are you safe?"

Instead of replying, the small boy broke out into tears again. He was absolutely lost, unsure what to do in this situation, as was the man.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Ethan shook his head, not wanting the kind man to go, but sick of the questions, not wanting to be sucked back into the agony of being alone with his thoughts.

"Come, you can stay with me."

Without hesitation, the poor boy gripped onto his arm, steadying himself as the two walked, making their way to a new hope, one painful step at a time. Ethan's eyes drooped with sadness and fatigue as the two walked, wondering how far away he lived, and why he was so far from home. He started to question whether or not this stranger could be trusted, but he tried not to care too much. The air was cold and he shivered, stumbling and almost knocking over the other man, blushing with embarrassment.

"Woah, there. You're okay."

His voice was soothing, like a safety blanket wrapping around the boy snugly. Black dots began to cloud his vision, and he felt weaker, almost collapsing if it weren't for the man's quick reflexes, catching him again. He held Ethan carefully in his strong arms, a gentle giant compared to the clumsiness of the small teenager. The words he spoke sounded muffled as he lifted the almost unconscious boy from the ground. Almost like a train leaving it's station, whistle getting quieter and quieter until it was evaporated entirely into the distance.

"Hold on, please hold on."

~

"Why did you bring him here? What if he's dangerous?"

Ethan's head pounded, hearing strange, far off voices. A deeper voice said, in a hushed whisper, one that seemed right beside the boy. Wanting to hear more of what they had to say, Ethan stayed still and quiet, pretending to be asleep.

"Look at him! See those bruises?! And the hickies... I think he was raped..."

The room fell silent and Ethan felt as if he'd cry, his heart skipping a beat. He whimpered quietly, and luckily no one heard. That would just embarrass the boy even more.

"Shit, I didn't realize! Fuck. I'm sorry. But shouldn't we take him to the hospital?"

A deep sigh flowed through the air, and then a large blanket was placed on top of the small boy, which he was heavily grateful for. It was a little awkward to be tucked in, as Ethan was very ticklish, almost giving away his consciousness.

"Let's wait until he wakes up, hear what he has to say. If he's okay with it... We could have what we've been talking about."

"I know."

"You should go to sleep, I'll wait for him to wake up, so he doesn't get scared and run away."

There were some inaudible whispers, and then footsteps away, the bed he layed on creaked under new weight as someone sat down near his feet. A loud sigh came from the person, who Ethan guessed was the man who had found him, searching within his aftertone for a trace of a familiar voice.

"What the fuck am I gonna do?"

He muttered, and Ethan could hear him scratching at himself frantically, a mixture of feelings building up inside both of them. Suddenly a sharp and deep pain racked in his chest, the pressure on the boy's ribs making him cry out. He was louder than he would have hoped, but the pain was too intense to stay quiet with. Ethan opened his pale eyes, feeling them grow wet and warm as the tears began to fall. The man sat up, dark eyes wide with surprise from the volume of the noise emitted from the boys shredded lips. The pain grew immensely as he set his hands on the boy's waist, causing him to pull away with a hiss.

He cursed under his breath and removed his grip on the teenager, his hands out in front of him, fear flooding his face. Another man entered as Ethan clutched his ribcage, crying out from the burning sensation. This man was taller, his hair a light brown and curly, his light blue eyes looked scared, sunken in from exhaustion. Memories of horrible, awful treatment from Ethan's foster family flashed through his fragile mind as he visibly shook, turning deathly afraid of the two larger men.

"Hey, we're not going to hurt you, okay?"

"Just tell us what's going on, please?"

The first man stepped back, holding his hands up in surrender, showing he meant no harm. He licked his lips in frustration, stepping forward slightly, making the blue haired boy flinch.

"Are you hurt?"

A sob escaped from his red, swollen lips, still bleeding from the beatings. Ethan nodded, biting onto the torn skin, his cracked and bruised bones burning and aching horribly. The curve of the bed must have allowed them to move, the sensation hurting emmensely.

"My ribs, they-"

The boy croaked out, unable to use his voice, feeling as if it were coated in acid. The black haired man sniffed and stepped even closer, hands still remaining in the air, making the boy feel slightly safer.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

His voice was smooth like honey, the concern distorting it into a slightly higher pitch, almost sounding shrill. Ethan's lungs felt as they were filling up with water, his stomach a burning, sick mess. The word "no" zoomed out of his mouth as fast as he shook his head. Panic and fear shone clear through his color-changing eyes and jumping up his throat like vomit. The unnamed Asian man nodded slowly, looking pained and guilty, sitting down at the foot of the bed once more.

"Okay, it's okay."

A sigh fell from his mouth, he looked absolutely exhausted, as did Ethan. The pain started subsiding, as he brought the injured boy heating and cooling pouches, forcing him to drink water and protein shakes. The poor thing was too nauseous to eat. The man's dark eyes calmed him, and he felt protected, but heavily skeptical. There was no way the boy would let anyone hurt him. Not again.

~

How do you like it?

I'm sure some of you recognize this, as it was originally a Reader X Teamiplier book, but i'm re-writing it!


	2. Mark

"I'm Mark, it's good to formally meet you."

He was tall, shorter than Tyler, but still taller than Ethan, who practically had to look up at him. His clothes looked nice, casual, yet expensive. It looked rather planned out, maroon pants paired with a dark grey sweater. Ethan smiled weakly, his busted lip hurting as it stretched, starring to bleed again. Ethan's green eyes widened as Mark's lovely brown ones did, before he turned to the kitchen.

"Let me help you!"

Those words had the boy smiling even more, his mouth filling with his own blood, not that he minded. It was a great feeling to smile again. The taste of iron didn't stop him as he smiled through the pain, finally feeling a small glimmer of hope that he could eventually be happy.

"Stop, that beautiful smiles gonna kill you, Bloody Mary."

Ethan tried his best not to laugh, his efforts fruitless as he giggled, light foresty eyes wet from the stinging pain.

Mark pressed a wet washcloth to Ethan's lip, his hand resting on the boy's cheek as he wiped the blood off of his chin before returning it to the wound. The two made eye contact, Mark's pupils like gaping holes, pupils that one could fall into if they weren't careful. It's not like Ethan had never fallen down the rabbit hole before. His eyes were a dim green, grey and blue peaking through his iris, a warm pool in spring, rocks and waterfall cascading onto lillipads, while Mark's were a whole different painting. Smooth honey dripping from a hollow oak tree, golden and glowing, basking in the warm sunlight, rich and delightful. The sweet taste of that honey on Ethan's tongue sounded nice.

"Hi."

Mark smiled, not moving an inch. Ethan subconsciously leaned into his touch, the older man's cold hands soothing his burning hot, blushing face. The boy giggled nervously, looking down, wishing he had bangs to cover his eyes. The color wasn't to his liking, thinking it didn't match with his complexion, or hair color, standing out more than he thought they should.

"Hello."

Ethan turned, his eyes wide as Tyler stood, eyes skeptical with a glare of anger shot directly at Mark. He cleared his throat, cocking a brow at the Asian man, before speaking, his voice sounding a bit gravelly and annoyed.

"Mark, can I speak with you?"

He nodded and walked out of the room with him, closing the door quietly. What was going on, what was he going to do? Ethan thought to himself, unsure of what just happened, suddenly less comfortable in his own skin. Tyler's voice was loud, seeping through the walls and into Ethan's ears. If they were trying to be quiet, they were definitely failing.

"Ethan is only 16, and clearly has fresh trauma. We don't know if he's okay with this yet, so don't do anything stupid."

The words rang out and echoed in the blue boy's mind. Fresh trauma. He wasn't wrong, Ethan just wished he wasn't smart enough to put the pieces together, but knew that one of them would. His head began to feel fuzzy again, and so he sat down on the floor, head in his hands, distressed tears falling down his face. Feeling pathetic as he cried, Ethan began pulling hair from his head, the frustration and anger targeted towards his own self being inescapable.

A head ache pulsed through his skull, your vision turning white, only making the tears fall harder. What was going on? The boy's body tensed as strong arms wrapped around him, gently picking him up. The blurriness faded as Ethan recognized his savior, Mark, a sad smile hanging on his face as he lay the poor boy down on the bed. Ethan's eyes remain locked with the ceiling as he stared at it, a blank expression on his face. Depression was slowly sinking into his limp body, and he could tell that Mark knew as well. Hope was sickening. There was no way he'd be happy again.

 

~


	3. Team

~

Mark's gaze burned into Ethan's face, until the boy finally looked at him. The tears stopped, leaving dried up trails of sadness on his warm cheeks. He looked down at Ethan with empathy, giving him a weak smile.

"Thank you for saving me."

Ethan's voice was quiet and raspy, and so he cleared his throat.

"Don't, I was just lending a helping hand, I'd be a horrible person to leave you."

The boy nodded, just thinking to himself. Soon, Mark spoke again, sounding tired, but less sad.

"So, do you have a family, any parents, older siblings?"

The boy shook his head, dismissing the thought all together, it was one he hated to ruminate on.

"Well, I have a Father, but he-"

Silence filled the air as the raven haired man nodded a bit, eyes fogged with discomfort and sadness.

"It's against the law to keep you here, are you okay with us turning you into child protective services?"

Ethan's light hazel eyes went wide with fear as he shook his head once again, unable to find the words he craved to say. The tears started to flow down his red cheeks, and he was terrified of what Mark might say.

"Okay. As long as you keep your nose clean, you can stay here."

A sigh of relief escaped Ethan's lips as he nodded graciously. The boy didn't flinch as Mark set his hand on his shoulder, his next words bringing a soft smile to the boy's face.

"Welcome to the team, Ethan."

~

Mark's eyes were like black holes, drawing Ethan towards them, only to eventually take and destroy his entire being with their beauty. He was so alluring, his boy and mind so captivating, It was difficult for the young boy to stay away. Ethan was falling, and fast. And there was nothing more terrifying. It was simply immoral, and the last thing he wanted was to be kicked out, or worse, Mark go to jail. Ethan had no idea how old the man even was, which worried him even more. Not that anything would come of it, considering Ethan's age and looks. He was actually a very attractive young boy, but he did not think so. The two sat on the couch, awkwardly watching the new season of The walking Dead, Mark being the only one really interested.

"The show is so repetitive, this is another reason why I stopped at season 3..."

Ethan groaned, giggling, turning red as Tyler turned to look at us, glaring at Mark.

"But look at this season, Negan is completely different than any other antagonist, he's way worse."

Mark replied, arching an eyebrow at the other man, holding his own against any accusations. As Tyler turned back towards the TV, Mark slowly and casually looped his finger and Ethan's, who struggled to keep his eyes on the screen. The young boy's stomach was filling with heavy stones, squashing each and every butterfly. The only ever physical contact Ethan had ever faced in his short life was non-consensual, this was uncharted territory. He didn't know what to do, and so he froze, wishing he could be one of those bold, attractive people. The ones who always made the first move. 

Mark massaged his palms with his fingers, and Ethan let himself smile, his face as hot as the long gone sun as he pretended to watch. Did this mean he liked me? Ethan wondered, trying to keep a straight face, occasionally twitching at the strange tingling he felt. The young boy had absolutely no idea, the whole concept of love and fluff being foreign to him. Maybe Mark was just lonely, which Ethan could understand, considering the heaviness of such a feeling. His heart was beating faster and harder as Mark tickled his wrist, slowly dragging his fingertips up his small arm, keeping his eyes on Tyler, who was oblivious. What am I supposed to do? The feeling scared the young boy, his mind suddenly racing to the bad times from before. He quickly waved Mark's hand away, focusing on the show as best as he could, still not being able to comprehend a single bit of the plot, or what was going on around him. That man had him feeling so strange...

And he did not like it.

~


End file.
